Jamais 3 sans 4
by babar-inHogwards
Summary: Poudlard 6ème année. Nouvelle prof de DCFM et secrets autours de Sirius.. Notre joyeuse ompagnie se rendra vite compte que le 3 tout le temps avec le 4.
1. Jamais 3 sans 4 : note de l'auteur

NOTE-DE-L'AUTEUR-A-PROPOS-DE-SA-FICTION  
  
Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, cette fiction met en scène toute la joyeuse troupe inventée par Jika Rowling à qui ils appartiennent. Je suis logée à la même enseigne que tous les autres auteurs de fics qui, pas plus que moi, reçoivent de l'argent pour leurs textes. Je le répète encore et encore, TOUT ce qui a un rapport avec le monde magique d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande J. K. Rowling et accessoirement à Warner Bros. TOUT ? Non seuls un petit groupe de personnages (que vous découvrirez au gré de votre lecture) résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur (ou plutôt envahisseuse) anglais. Et puis l'histoire, bien entendu.  
  
Après avoir restitué ses biens à cette formidable auteur, je tiens à signaler que si vous découvrez une quelconque ressemblance avec une autre fic, cette ressemblance est tout à faite fortuite. Bon il est vrai qu'il est tout à fait possible que je m'inspire parfois de quelques fics que j'ai lues mais ce n'est pas avec de mauvaises intentions et de toutes façons je demanderais la permission d'abord.  
  
Passons maintenant à ma fic proprement dite. Je fais évoluer dans cette histoire, le sorcier le plus connu de notre temps lors de sa sixième année. Hors je tiens à préciser que je ne vois pas du tout sa sixième année comme je vais la décrire là. J'ai seulement utilisé cette information temporelle pour mettre en ?uvre un personnage de mon invention (que vous n'allez pas tardez à découvrir) et l'intrigue qui va avec. Pour qu'elle ait un sens, j'ai dû inventé cette histoire autours de Harry et Poudlard.  
  
Pour le titre « Jamais 3 sans 4 », il est probable qu'il risque de changer ou de se modifier par la suite. Si vous avez des idées, même si avec les premiers chapitres,on ne saisit pas bien l'histoire générale, elles sont les bienvenues. C'est comme les reviews pour me dire si vous avez détesté ou aimé, ça me fera très plaisir et me motivera encore plus !!! Mais bon c'est pas très poli de demander !!!  
  
Bon bah je crois que j'ai tout dit, mis à part le fait que je ne vous ai pas souhaité une bonne lecture !!!  
  
Bisous  
  
Babar-inHogwards 


	2. chapitre 1 : Entretien et souvenirs

Hum Hum [petit bruit caractéristique de Dolorès Ombrage qui aurait bien besoin d'un sirop pour la toux gentiment offert par Minerva McGonagall mais qui pour cette fois est employé par Moi, autrement nommée Babar] Bonjour à toi ami lecteur/lectrice et prochainement reviewers si je le vaut bien et vous le voulez bien (clin d'?il à nos chères publicités qui nous encombrent)(Faut que j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi sinon les lecteurs/lectrices potentielles (comme l'énergie qu'on étudie en physique ?) vont prendre peur et s'enfuir en courant loin de ma fiction !! allez Babar reprend toi tu fais ton discours d'entrée alors faut que tu sois sérieuse.) Je suis une fan d'Harry Potter (sinon qu'est ce que je fous ici à lire et écrire des fics sur lui ?) et depuis quelques temps je lis vos histoires formidables sur ce formidable site et je trouve tout formidable. (STOP) Donc j'ai décidé de me lancer à corps perdu dans la rédaction de cette fic (bien que mes études passent avant !!!) mais j'ai plein d'autres idées pour d'autres fics alors je sais plus trop où donner de la tête mais celle-ci m'apparaissait bien comme point de départ alors je vous laisse la lire et n'oubliez pas le bouton en bas à gauche qui fait si plaisir aux auteurs !! Bonne lecture !!!!  
Babar.  
  
PS Si je ne les mentionne pas elles vont râler alors voilà je fais un petit (non un énorme) coucou et plein de gros bisous à mes deux coupines Luwelin (zézette) et Zéeve Lélula. (au fait elles aussi elles écrivent des fics trop bien qui sont Quand le destin s'acharne (L) et Le survivant entre deux mondes (Z) allez faire un tour !!)  
  
Disclaimer : J'aimerai pouvoir dire que tout m'appartient, que je gagne énormément de sous à écrire cette fic mais bon c'est pas vrai alors pourquoi mentir ? RIEN n'est à moi !!! (snif, snif)  
  
Monologue de l'auteur : bah pour ce premier chapitre, j'ai pas grand chose à dire car j'ai à peu près tout raconté dans ma note de l'auteur qui se trouve juste avant le chapitre 1. Et si il y a des fautes d'orthographes ne m'en voulez pas trop, je me ferai tué par Zeeve lélula car on passe notre vie à lui corriger les siennes !! BONNE LECTURE.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Entretien et souvenirs  
  
Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans l'enceinte du château en ce plein mois d'août et le professeur Dumbledore commençait à regretter d'avoir organisé cet entretien dans son bureau et non dans le parc ombragé au bord du lac.  
  
Qui les aurait dérangé ? Le château était vide de ses occupants à part Rusard qui tentait de le nettoyer de fonts en combles et de haut en bas, et les fantômes qui erraient dans les couloirs sans but et sans mobile apparents. Pauvre Peeves, il n'avait pas de sales blagues à faire aux élèves et prendre pour cible le concierge devenait monotone et lassant. En conclusion, il s'ennuyait. Même les elfes de maison étaient absents : Dumbledore leur avait donné la possibilité d'aller se balader comme tous les jours depuis la fin du mois de Juin. Il avait été touché par les efforts d'Hermione et de sa S.A.L.E. bien qu'il savait qu'il ne les maltraitait pas. Bien sûr Dobby avait été le premier à accepter. Miss Teigne courait dans le parc ou traînait dans les pattes de son maître. Quant à Hagrid, le demi géant était à Londres, au quartier général.  
Les autres professeurs étant en vacances sous les tropiques ou en mission pour l'Ordre, seuls le professeur McGonagall et lui-même avaient été assez sorciers pour s'enfermer dans le château. Et voilà 3 jours qu'ils y étaient de retour pour remplir leur fonction de directeur et de sous- directrice en préparant la rentrée du 1er Septembre et comme d'habitude depuis au moins 6 ans ils devaient régler le problème du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Le professeur de Métamorphose, habillée d'une petite robe de sorcier verte légère et de ses incontournables lunettes, avait pensé à une personne mais Albus se montra tout d'abord réticent. Non pas qu'elle fut une hybride, au contraire elle était une sorcière [logique ;)], de père et mère sorciers, ou bien sénile, elle était dans la fleur de l'âge, ou susceptible d'être une Mangemort, elle appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'Auror de 1er choix, ou bien incompétente, mais c'était surtout le fait que certains évènements récents puissent la tourmenter. Mais d'un autre côté, Dumbledore pensait qu'elle était LA personne adéquate pour ce poste, d'où son esprit en proie à une torture interne assez intense puisqu'il se demandait qui allait enfin lui offrir ses chaussettes mauves à pois verts pour Noël.  
  
Le bureau était plongé depuis quelques instants dans un silence profond, propices aux réflexions, quand soudain Albus prit la parole : « Minerva, vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?  
  
McGonagall tressaillit en entendant son prénom, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore en souriant :  
  
- Je suis certaine que c'est une bonne idée et qu'elle acceptera.  
  
- Si vous le dîtes., avança Albus Dumbledore en joignant ses mains, mais avec ce qui s'est passé et peut se passer, je ne suis pas sûr que  
  
- Au contraire, Albus, au contraire, ce poste lui changera les idées, répondit Minerva en soutenant son regard, vous savez tout autant que moi qu'elle a toujours eu des affinités particulièrement spéciales avec la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »  
  
Le souvenir de cette ancienne élève de Serdaigle qui entrait tout à fait dans le moule de Rowena qu'elle se faisait des aptitudes d'un élève, les remplit de mélancolie et de joie. Elle était si réfléchie et sage, elle voulait tant apprendre que ceux qui avaient lu l'Histoire de Poudlard croyaient voir une réincarnation d'une des fondatrices de l'école de sorcellerie. Elles avaient les mêmes qualités et presque les mêmes défauts.  
  
Certains ont un don particulier pour une matière mais elle, elle réussissait partout. Un peu comme Hermione Granger aujourd'hui pensait souvent le professeur Dumbledore. Mais contrairement à Miss Granger, elle n'avait pas tout appris dans les livres mais avait une capacité toute particulière à comprendre et savoir faire dès la première fois ; ce qui était bien pratique en Métamorphose et Enchantement où elle avait le plus de facilités. Mais elle avait une prédilection pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'elle travaillait avec acharnement et sans difficulté. Aussi ses professeurs ne furent pas étonnés quand, au moment de passer l'ASPIC, les examinateurs Tofty et Marchebank vinrent les trouver, embarrassés pour leur soumettre une proposition de rajouter une note supérieure à Optimal pour éviter de la sous noter.  
  
« C'est vrai Minerva, je m'en souviens. Albus sortit de sa rêverie et de sa contemplation des petits oiseaux qui s'égosillaient sous le soleil de l'été. On ne m'a jamais plus fait une requête comme celle-ci, mais avec Miss Granger, il se peut que  
  
-Oui, à ce niveau elles sont semblables mais je continue à croire qu'elle a toujours été destinée à l'enseignement. Rappelez-vous Albus rappelez- vous, elle donnait des cours de rattrapage parfois.souvent mieux expliqués que ceux des professeurs.  
  
Albus ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit brillants de pensées et dit :  
  
- Oui Minerva, c'est vrai mais ce poste est un peu  
  
- Un peu.continua le professeur McGonagall en laissant quelques secondes de silence avant de tenter,.maudit ?  
  
Albus hocha la tête mais Minerva ne sut si il s'agissait d'un signe d'acquiescement ou un signe de continuation. Elle s'emporta un peu, le leva de son fauteuil et se mit à tourner dans le bureau avec de grands gestes et lui répondit :  
  
- Albus, Albus, il est vrai que cela fait plusieurs années que nous nous retrouvons ici en plein mois d'août sous un soleil à aller se baigner pour rechercher un nouveau professeur de Défense conte les Forces du Mal et que tout porte à croire que, je vous l'accorde, que ce poste est maudit. Mais vous n'allez pas me faire croire, qu'après une année passée avec Dolorès Ombrage (en prononçant le nom de l'ex-Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, elle retint une grimace de dégoût mais son ton était devenu des plus méprisants), une année avec elle sera encore pire pour les élèves.  
  
- Calmez-vous professeur, calmez-vous. Je n'ai à aucun moment dit ou insinué une bêtise pareille et au contraire je crois qu'elle est très compétente et totalement apte à ce poste. » A ces mots, il vit le professeur de Métamorphose soupirer de soulagement, se rasseoir et ébaucher un sourire. « Mais tout de même, Harry n'était pas au courant de  
  
- Potter ! Nous en reviendrons donc à notre cher Potter. Harry n'en sera que plus en sécurité. Un autre membre de l'Ordre au sein de Poudlard ne peut faire de mal à personne et surtout pas une mouche, lui répondit plus calmement Minerva.  
  
- Oui c'est vrai mais d'un autre côté.  
  
- Elle pourrait même lui donner à nouveau des cours d'occlumancie, si Severus n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Elle a perfectionné sa technique de Légilimancie lors de ses voyages.  
  
- Avec ce qui est arrivé dans son bureau l'année passée, Severus sera ravi ! Ah lala la Curiosité Potter !!  
  
- Sur ce point, on est d'accord mais par les temps qui courent, ne vaut-il mieux pas penser à la protection d'Harry qu'aux bêtises de James et.Sirius »  
  
Un moment d'interruption avait précédé la prononciation du nom de Sirius que Minerva avait dit sur un ton beaucoup plus posé. Le directeur de Poudlard la regarda et crut déceler une larme au coin de ses yeux, lui sourit et dit :  
  
« Vous savez Minerva, le rire est parfois le meilleur remède contre tous les maux : la peur et la terreur comprises.  
  
- Quand je pense à Voldemort et ce qu'il a accompli ou va accomplir, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire, répondit-elle anxieusement.  
  
- Allons allons Minerva ne vous inquiétez pas. » Mais Dumbledore n'avait jamais vu Minerva dans cet état. Si elle, elle s'inquiète, je me demande dans quel état sont les autres sorciers.  
  
Mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se ronger les sangs en ce moment bien que les vacances enrobent les c?urs de bonheur. Mais les gens n'avaient pris conscience que récemment du retour du mage noir et commençaient à craindre le renouveau de l'époque antePotter.  
  
- Après l'épisode du Ministère, il n'a pas tenté grand chose De plus il sait que les sorciers ont appris sa réapparition et il a tiré des leçons de son premier passage parmi nous, il y a 15 ans., lui annonça Albus Dumbledore en ayant pris une voix calme et rassurante, les membres de l'Ordre sont catégoriques : rien d'explosif ne se prépare, Harry est en sécurité chez sa tante pour une raison qu'il n'ignore plus et jusqu'ici nous avons tous passé d'excellentes vacances sous le soleil. Jusqu'à ce que le problème du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal arrive.  
  
Un petit sourire était venu éclairé le vieux visage fatigué du directeur. Minerva le lui rendit et reprit :  
  
- En bref, vous voulez me faire comprendre que nous nous écartons du sujet principal.  
  
- Vous comprenez vite, Minerva ! Cette faculté vous a été particulièrement utile lors de votre scolarité si je ne m'abuse ?  
  
Minerva fut amusée par cette remarque qui lui remémora les 7 années d'études et de plaisir qu'elle a passé à Poudlard en tant qu'élève.  
  
- Nous en concluons donc que nous lui proposons ce poste ?  
  
- Tout à fait, lui répondit d'un air enjoué Albus, il ne vous reste plus qu'à la prévenir  
  
- J'y cours, professeur, j'y cours.  
  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, Minerva McGonagall se leva de son confortable fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau du directeur de la plus célèbre école de Sorcellerie et se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna :  
  
- Merci professeur. »  
  
Et franchit le seuil. Dumbledore entendit ses pas, soulignés par le bruit de ses talons qui descendaient les escaliers et s'éloignèrent en direction de la volière.  
  
« C'est une bonne chose. Très bonne chose. » pensa-t-il en souriant.  
  
***************  
  
Alors ça vous a plu ? Et même si vous trouvez ça complètement nul vous pouvez me laissez une petite review pour me le dire. Merci. Je me suis laissée emporter par ma création et j'ai accordée à la future prof de DCFM un peu trop de qualités mais bon je vais essayer de lui mettre qlq défauts !!!!  
  
Pour le chapitre 2 il faudra attendre un peu et il risque d'être un peu plus long ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il parle de vacances avec des flash back. (Pour celles qui savent on se tait !!!) Info scoop le chapitre 3 est terminé !!! Allez comprendre ma logique !  
  
Bisous  
  
Babar. 


	3. Chapitre 2 : une bien triste nouvelle

Ce matin, en te levant, les cheveux en pétard, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu as enfilé ta robe de chambre car il fait encore froid. Tu t'es dirigé(e) vers la cuisine en pensant à ce que tu allais prendre au petit- déjeuner. En entrant, tu as vu le journal du jour qui traînait sur la table et tu t'es dit pourquoi pas ? J'ai le temps c'est les vacances et puis même si c'est pas très poli de lire à table, il n'y a personne pour me rappeler à l'ordre, je suis tout(e) seul(e) à la maison, excepté le chat ou le chien selon le cadre. Tu as donc commencé à feuilleter le journal, sans vraiment le lire, te contentant des gros titres. Cependant, ton œil s'est arrêté sur la rubrique nécrologie, tu ne sais pourquoi. Là tu n'en as pas cru tes oreilles. Tu venais de lire : Babar, auteur de Jamais 3 sans 4, a la douleur de vous annoncer la disparition de sa fic, le 24/03/04.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Eh oui, ami lecteur, j'ai décidé d'avorter cette fic. A mon plus grand regret mais plusieurs raisons m'y ont poussé. Tout d'abord : le sujet. Trop exploité. On voit beaucoup trop de fics en rapport avec les fondateurs et je dois avouer que l'idée Harry Potter, héritier de Gryffondor ne me plait pas trop et devient banale. Mais vous me direz que je n'étais pas obligé de le choisir et je serais dans l'obligation de vous répondre que si, j'y étais un peu contrainte puisque je voulais écrire une fic avec Harry Potter et que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il apparaisse au premier plan. Ensuite : le temps. Une fic de cette envergure, ça prend beaucoup de temps et j'en ai d'autres en cours. Et puis je ne peux pas faire que ça : il y a les cours aussi, faut pas les oublier. Puis : la durée. Cette fic aurait été beaucoup trop longue et je suis dans une passe où les One shot et chap unique passent devant ainsi que les fics avec une vingtaine de chapitres. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire qu'elle aurait fait plus de 20 chapitres mais elle était bien partie pour.  
  
Mais je ne renonce pas à mettre en scène la mystérieuse prof de DCFM alors je vais commencer une autre fic centrée sur son histoire à elle et tant pis pour Harry. Il n'y aura pas vraiment d'histoire, juste sa vie au château et quelques petits évènements. Le chapitre 1 sera le même que Jamais 3 sans 4. Elle s'appellera Who's she ? ou Qui est-elle ? Vous préférez quoi ?  
  
En fait c'est un peu plus compliqué. J'ai inventé ce personnage et son histoire et je voulais écrire une fic avec les fondateurs, autours de Harry ! J'ai donc brodé une prophétie d'héritier avec Harry et Voldemort... sans que ça me botte plus que ça ! J'ai été vite dégoûtée surtout que j'ai un peu de mal avec le deuxième chapitre même si le troisième est prêt.  
  
Mais je ne renonce pas à écrire une fic avec les fondateurs, elle germe d'ailleurs depuis longtemps dans mon esprit !!!  
  
Voilà vous savez tout !! ou presque !!!  
  
A bientôt Babar. 


End file.
